A Red and Silver Christmas
by babykelyse
Summary: Draco Malfoy does not decorate. Harry shows him otherwise. HP/DM Christmas One-shot SLASH


A Red and Silver Christmas

By: babykelyse

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter…unfortunately. :)

"How did I manage to get tricked into doing this?" Draco grumbled as he hung up various strands of silver and red tinsel.

"Um, because I asked nicely?" Harry's amused voiced floated from the door of the room, and Draco glared at his boyfriend of four years.

"If you call threatening to withhold sex for the next month nicely, then there is something seriously wrong with you, Potter." Draco shot back, moving down the ladder.

"But I still said it nicely!" Harry countered, summoning in boxes of ornaments, fairy lights and more tinsel. "Besides, I thought you looked rather dashing atop that ladder." Harry fluttered his eyelashes.

"Your pretty words don't affect me," Draco tried not to smile. "I'm still mad at you for even _thinking_ of withholding sex from _me_."

Harry clucked his tongue as he began sorting out the Christmas decorations. "You know I wouldn't have done it. You're irresistible."

Draco preened at Harry's words as he began filling their ten foot tall tree. "I am, aren't I? You certainly couldn't resist my Malfoy charm back in Hogwarts."

Harry laughed as he strung up a bit of fairy lights. "If you think snogging me in the middle of a darkened hallway is charming, then you have much to learn. You were the one who couldn't resist _me_."

"The hallway was not darkened! It was tastefully bathed in moonlight." Draco sniffed. "I don't recall you complaining at the time, anyway. Moaning isn't a language."

"Neither is calling out my name in a moment of passion." Harry stuck out his tongue. "But I have to say I'm glad you finally came to your senses that night. Merlin knows I'd been sending you enough signals."

"_You_ sent _me_ signals?" Draco exclaimed. "If I recall correctly, it was I who sent you the signals, Harry. I can remember every time that pretty little blush would come out when I eyed you in the Great Hall. It was very amusing."

"I may have blushed," Harry hung a red ornament with silver swirls, "but you swooned when I winked at you."

"Malfoys do not swoon!" Draco pouted. "I was merely exhausted from the heat. It had been a long Quidditch practice that day."

"Sure," Harry winked. "But all that matters is that we ended up here, right?"

Draco took his boyfriend into his arms, kissing the pouting lips he loved so much. "That's all that matters to me, love. But I still haven't forgotten that you woke me up at an ungodly hour and made me do all this decorating." Draco nipped at Harry's full bottom lip.

"Well, I never got to decorate for Christmas when I lived with the Dursley's, so I thought it'd be fun to decorate together this year. Every year before this we've either had the House Elves do it or we were at someone else's for Christmas. I wanted this one to be special." Harry looked down and played with one of the buttons on Draco's shirt, not wanting the taller man to see the sadness in his eyes.

Draco tipped Harry's face up to meet his own and cupped his cheek. "I absolutely hate decorating, love. But for you I'd do anything." Draco smiled warmly. "Now let's finish this bloody tree. Why you insisted on one so tall is beyond me."

Draco turned away and began stringing up fairy lights, completely aware of the blinding smile on his Harry's face.

--

Several hours later, Harry and Draco stood back to admire their handiwork. The room glowed with the fairy lights, giving it a romantic feel, while the tinsel sparkled in the moonlight. Draco stood behind Harry, his arms around the dark-haired male, and his chin resting atop the mop of messy hair. He never felt so content in his life, and he couldn't ask for a better person to spend his Christmas with.

"It looks so beautiful." Harry murmured, running his fingers over Draco's pale hands.

"I'm glad you made me to this, Harry." Draco kissed the top of Harry's head. "But I'm sure you must be exhausted after that hard work. Why don't you go and soak in the tub. Use that French vanilla bath oil I love so much."

Harry turned in Draco's embrace, his eyes soft. "Why don't you come and join me?"

Draco felt his body harden at Harry's words, but shook his head. "I have a little…project I need to finish up. But once I'm done, I promise I'll be right up."

Draco kissed Harry softly and sent his lover off with a warm smile. Once he was sure Harry was up in their room, Draco walked swiftly into the kitchen, banishing their two House Elves. For a minute, he stood helplessly in the middle of the suddenly intimidating room, and then began summoning bowls, spoons, a mixer, rolling pin, spatulas, and all the ingredients for the makings of sugar cookies, Harry's favorite desert.

As the items aligned themselves on the counter, Draco searched for the recipe, emitting a sound of triumph when he located it. Quickly scanning the contents, Draco nodded to himself, thinking it wouldn't be so hard.

"It's a bit like Potions," he mused to himself. "And I _am_ rather brilliant at Potions. This should be simple." Rubbing his hands together, Draco began working.

An hour, eight burnt fingers, singed hair, several curses, and a huge mess later, Draco leaned down to pull the baking pan out of the oven. Smoke billowed out, choking Draco momentarily. He looked down at the contents in confusion, wondering where he had gone wrong.

"Are they supposed to be that brown?"

--

Harry must have dozed off, for when he opened his eyes, his bath water was uncomfortably cool and the bubbles had long since disappeared. Climbing out of the tub, Harry grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around his body. As he walked into his bedroom, he stopped in his tracks, an expression of awe on his face. Strands of fairy light glittered from their places in various spots in the room, tinsel was draped tastefully around the posters of his and Draco's bed, and in the middle of it all stood Draco his expression both anxious and nervous, a plate of burnt sugar cookies in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Draco spoke softly.

Harry felt the love for his Draco swell to near bursting as he moved closer to his love. "You did all this for me, Draco?"

"I would do anything for you, love." Draco murmured, wrapping Harry in his arms once he'd placed the plate down. "I heard what you said earlier about wanting our first Christmas alone to be special, so I decided to do this for you."

"Oh Draco, thank you!" Harry gushed pulling Draco's face down for a heart-stopping kiss. "I didn't even think to do anything special for you." Harry frowned.

"You being here with me is all I need, Harry." Draco smiled warmly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Draco. So very much." Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck, inhaling the scent that was purely him.

The two lovers swayed to the soft music of 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' that flowed through the room, lost in their love for one another.

"I can't believe you baked me cookies." Harry murmured as they moved together. "But I don't think they're supposed to be that color." He looked up to grin at Draco, a teasing light in his eyes.

"I followed the instructions perfectly, and they still came out like that!" Draco whined, pouting down at his boyfriend. "I'm the one that's brilliant at Potions in this relationship. How is it that you're able to create perfect sugar cookies, and I'm not?"

"Maybe because you're rubbish at cooking?" Harry smirked. "And you didn't have the advantage of learning how to cook at one Molly Weasley's hands."

Draco sniffed, snuggling Harry closer to him. "Well _one_ of us has to be the girl of the relationship."

"I'm not a girl!" Harry huffed, resisting the urge to stamp his foot. "I wouldn't even be here if I were."

"True," Draco agreed. "But you have to admit you have feminine features. Like the curve of that lovely arse, your smooth skin, and that beautiful, beautiful face."

"My hands are rough." Harry pouted. Draco tried not to molest him.

"I love their roughness," Draco murmured, pulling one up to kiss the palm. Harry nearly melted, and pressed his body closer to his lover's.

"How about I give you a surprise of my own?" Harry's voice was now a husky timbre and heat pooled at Draco's groin.

"I thought you'd never ask." Draco ground out breathlessly, swooping Harry up in his arms and carrying him to their bed.

Needless to say, Draco was given _several_ surprises that night.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

--

A/N: This was my first attempt at Harry/Draco, and I hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas, everyone! (Or whatever you celebrate :) )


End file.
